How About A Shave, Mr Van Dort?
by MissAnissa
Summary: A one-shot about what happened when Victor decided to stop by Mrs. Lovett's Pie Shop on the way to Victoria's when trying to get away from Emily. Will Victor make it out alive? Enjoy!


The pale moon light was shining on Emily as she spun around me. We were in the Land of the Living. Elder Gutknecth used some concoction to send us up here. I had convinced Emily that she was to meet my parents. Unfortunately that was somewhat of a lie. I had to think of a way to get back home without Emily discovering my real purpose, which was, to get away.

I watched Emily as I tried to think of my next move. She moved gracefully around me, eyeing me with her large, beautiful eyes. She looked carefree and happy just as if she were alive again. I couldn't stay here any longer though. It wasn't that I didn't like her. I enjoyed her company but, I didn't belong with her. I was alive and she was… well, not alive.

Within seconds, my mind had devised up a plan. I would tell Emily that I would meet my parents first to tell them of my news of marrying her. Once I was free from her and was in the village, I would try to find my way to Victoria and tell her I must marry her as soon as possible. We'll see what the future holds after that. Well, no time to waste.

I placed my hands on her shoulders and slowly helped her spinning conclude to a halt.

"Hold on, hold on." I said to her as I carefully sat her down on a rock.

She looked at me.

"I think I should prepare mother and father for the big news. I'll go ahead and you wait here."

Emily's eyes widened. "Perfect." She said.

"I won't be long. Stay right here. Be right back." I said as I slowly began backing away from her.

Her gaze followed me. "Okay."

I ran back up to her. "No peeking." I teased.

Emily held her hand to her mouth and giggled.

I walked away from her again and turned back to see if she was looking. She wasn't. Now was my chance. I quickly ran out of the dark forest and headed straight towards to town. This would all be over soon.

Once I was in town, my mind was set on finding Victoria. This would have been much easier of course, if half of the street lamps weren't burnt out. The streets were dark and suspiciously foggy. I didn't recognize where I was. Surely, I would find a building I recognized so that I can just know where I was.

I walked around for five minutes and felt I had taken a wrong turn somewhere. I emerged from behind a wall I had been walking along for quite a while and saw a building across the empty street in front of me. Smoke was coming from the chimney of the building. The name of the building was painted in the front but the fog made it difficult to see. The only words I could get out were "Mrs. Lovett's".

I had never heard of such a woman. She sounded kind, though. Maybe I should drop in to ask where I was. Perhaps she can tell me how to get back to the streets I was once familiar with.

I quickly crossed the street. I couldn't waste any more time. Emily will surely be wondering where I am, along with my family and Victoria's family as well. Once I got closer to the building, I realized it was a pie shop. How lovely.

I opened the door. I walked in and closed the door behind me. A woman stood at the table and was flattening out some dough with a rolling pin. She had pale skin, curly hair in pigtails, and a dark colored dress, which was filthy with dough powder.

She looked up at me and smiled. "'Ello, love! 'Ow can I help you?" She asked, smiling warmly at me.

"I-I'm afraid I am a tad bit lost." I said and walked closer to the table.

"Oh! Wut a shame! Oh, where are my manners? The name's Mrs. Lovett. Wut's your name?" She asked.

"What?"

"Your name?"

"My name? Oh, I'm Victor. Victor Van Dort." I told her.

She smiled. "Pleasure to meet 'cha, Mr. Van Dort. What were you saying earlier again?"

"I'm lost."

She nodded as she remembered. "Ah, yes! Lost are you? You poor young thing. Where do you live?"

I began to tell her. "Well, I suppose the village is nearby but it's-"

"You know wut, Victor?" Mrs. Lovett interrupted.

"Yes?"

"I'm not good with directions, ya know? But I know Mr. Todd is! He knows London very well! I'm sure 'is knowledge of the place will get 'cha back 'ome safe and sound."

"Well, alright. Where is umm… Mr. Todd?" I asked and looked around the room.

"Upstairs. 'E has a barber shop right above us. The man's a kind soul. 'E may come off as a bit unwelcoming but don't you worry your pretty little 'ead. I'll take you to him. Follow me." Mrs. Lovett smiled and walked towards the door. She opened the door and walked out. I quickly followed her out the door. She led me to the side of the building where I saw a wooden staircase. A barber shop pole spun slowly on the top of the staircase.

"Come on." She said and picked up the bottom of her dress and she led me upstairs. My steps upstairs were slow and careful. Something in the back of my mind was telling me this was a bad idea. This had to be quick. I would get directions from the man and be on my way to see Victoria in no time. An image of Emily flashed through my mind. Poor girl was probably wondering why I was taking so long. I felt a stab of guilt.

"'Ere we are. Somethin' wrong?" Mrs. Lovett asked as we reached the top of the staircase. I hadn't even notice we had reached the top.

I shook my head. "No, it's just…" I leaned over the wooden railing. "We're awfully high up."

Mrs. Lovett chuckled. "Of course we are. Closer to 'eaven, is what I like to think."

I said nothing and watched as she slowly opened the door.

"Mr. T?" She asked sweetly.

"What?" A deep male voice asked from the inside of the room.

Mrs. Lovett turned to me. "I'll be right back. 'E doesn't like to be bothered. Stay 'ere." She said and walked in the room, closing the door behind her.

I sighed and stood still staring at the door. I heard muffled voices from the inside. What if I couldn't trust these people? But what if I could? I had thoughts of leaving and finding my own way back but I knew that would leave me wandering around until morning. But, I still could take a chance, shouldn't I? Alright, Victor, you can do this. This isn't like saying your vows in front of Victoria's family and yours. This is about getting you back home. Getting yourself back into that wonderful gaze of your fiancé. Yes, I'll get myself back home. I'll make a run for it on the count of three…

One…

Two…

The door flew open and a smiling Mrs. Lovett stood before me. "Mr. T is 'appy to 'elp you, Victor! Come on in." She said and grabbed my arm.

Oh, bother.

She gently pulled me in the room with her. The room would have been certainly dark if a cluster of candles on the barber's table weren't shining bright. The room had a large window that gave us a clear view of the town as well as the night sky. A chair sat in the middle of the room. The chair, I'm guessing was for the barber's clients. It was a lovely chair.

"'Ere 'e is, Mr. T. The 'andsome young chap needs directions on 'ow to get back 'ome." Mrs. Lovett said.

I looked around for the "Mr.T" she was speaking of but saw no one. Suddenly, a figure emerged from the darkness on the other side of the room. The man was tall. He had black hair was an interesting grey streak of hair on one side. He had a hard look on his face as well as dark circles under his eyes. Something about him was suspicious and to be honest, he somewhat frightened me. He didn't look like your usual barber.

"Happy to be of service." The man said.

"Mr. Todd is goin' to take good care of you, Victor. 'Ell give you all the directions you need. Once you're done in 'ere, you may come back downstairs and be on your way." Mrs. Lovett said as she patted my shoulder.

I looked at her and nodded. "Thank you."

She gave me a reassuring smile and gave Mr. Todd a glance before walking out the door. She shut it as she left.

I slowly turned to Mr. Todd, who was standing by his window, eyeing me.

I gulped.

"Mr. Van Dort, before we begin our discussion, how about a shave?" Mr. Todd asked. His voice was slow and sounded absolutely dark.

"N-No, thank you, Sir. As you can probably see, I am in no need for a shave anytime soon." I said.

Mr. Todd made a face but smiled. "Of course. How… silly of me. Then, may I ask that you please make yourself comfortable? Sit, Mr. Van Dort. Please, sit." He said as he looked at the chair in the middle of the room.

I pondered on his words for a moment.

"Oh, no thank you. I just would like some directions." I replied.

Mr. Todd sighed and walked towards me. Before I knew it, he was leading me to the chair and sat me down.

"Forgive me, but I prefer if you sit down. You'll be much more comfortable." He said.

He was right. The chair was comfortable but, I had to get out of it.

"Would you care for some tea?" He asked.

"No, thank you, Sir. I'm somewhat in a hurry."

"Ah, we all are aren't we?" He said slowly as he walked behind the chair. I began to hear something behind opened. Something like a box or case of some sort.

I said nothing.

"We're all in a hurry. In a hurry to get somewhere. In a hurry to do something. In a hurry to live." He hesitated before saying the last part. "In a hurry to die."

My heart beat began to quicken in pace.

"Pardon me?" I asked.

"Nothing. Nothing, at all, Mr. Van Dort."

I wanted to turn around and see what he was doing but I was afraid of what I would see.

"So, where were you before you came here?" He asked.

"Oh, I-I-I was trying to get away from… someone, I suppose."

"Ah."

"Yes. I was in the forest and somehow ended up here."

Mr. Todd said nothing. Instead, I heard a somewhat familiar sound. It was the sound of a knife being opened. My eyes widened at the sound. My heart beat began to beat faster than before. I felt the pulse in my head.

"So what made you take a turn on Fleet Street?" He asked.

Fleet Street? Is that where I was? Well, now, I know where I am! Thank goodness! I've been here once before! I need to find that market, which I'm sure is not too far from here, and go past that and soon I'll be back at the village! I'll be home! I've been saved.

"Fleet Street? Mr. Todd, I suddenly know where I am. The market is nearby, yes? I-If you can just tell me how to get there, I can easily be on my way." I told him.

"Oh, you'll be on your way, I'm sure." He was standing to the right side of the chair now.

I looked up at him. "Well, yes…"

He walked slowly across till he was in front of me. He was like a predator closing in on his prey.

I was the prey.

I looked in his left hand and saw he was hiding the knife in his hand.

Now, my heart was beating so loud I'm sure he could hear it. No wonder he began smiling to himself.

"Are you frightened, Mr. Van Dort?" He asked, not making eye contact with me.

"N-n-no, Sir. I-I just really want to get back to the village."

"You want to go back home?" He teased as he fiddled with the knife in his hand.

I nodded nervously. "Y-y-yes." I stuttered.

"You'll be home soon enough." He said and eyed and knife in his hand lustfully.

I looked at the door wanting to run out as fast as I could.

"I should have already been home. It-it's really late. And I-I-I-"

"Mr. Van Dort, you'll be home." He said.

I looked at him one last time. His arm was raised up in the air behind him. The moonlight, shining from the window, made the object in his hand glisten.

"You'll be home soon enough." He growled.

I only had time to gasp before he lunged something sharp into my throat.

What was he doing to me? What was happening? I tried desperately to yell for help but nothing came out. All I could do was at least stare into his murderous eyes. His eyes filled with hate.

Suddenly, a terrible pain overcame me and everything went black…

"Don't crowd him! Get away!" I heard a voice whisper.

It seemed I had regained consciousness. It was difficult to open my eyes, though. I groaned.

"Oh! Shh! He's waking up! I told you!" Another voice said.

"Victor? Darling? Are you alright?" A woman's voice asked.

Her voice sounded so familiar. The voice was filled with worry. Surely, it was someone who had been missing me. It wasn't my mother's voice and surely not the voice of Victoria's mother. Victoria? It was Victoria's voice! I know it! Open your eyes, Victor!

My eyes slowly opened. I blinked a few times and was greeting by a woman. It wasn't Victoria, though. This woman had pale, greyish, blue skin, as if she were dead.

"Victor! I'm so glad you're here!"

Emily.

I looked around. I was back in that bar in the Land of the Dead. Why was I back in the Land of the Dead? That maggot and spider were on the bar counter. The skeletons leaned curiously over the counter.

"W-What happened to me?" I asked as I sat up. Emily was about to answer me until I tried to breathe. I couldn't breathe. I didn't need to breathe.

Oh, no… Was I-

"Well, when you left to go find your parents, I suppose you took a wrong turn and someone wasn't very kind to you." Emily said.

I looked at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked, positively frantic.

"Now you're one of us! Welcome to the club!" Bonejangles said as he danced over to Emily's side.

I looked down at my hands. My hands were that greyish blue. I was dead! Only a few minutes ago I was in the seat of Mr. Sweeney Todd, my murderer.

I looked around the room. "Emily. What happened? I need to know, please." I begged her.

"That barber murdered you." She said.

"M-m-murdered me? What? So, now I'm here? Dead? Forever?" I asked.

Emily giggled and the other dead laughed.

"Oh, Victor, you're so silly. Of course you stay here forever! But don't worry! You'll be with me. Be my husband forever. Death can never separate us. It can only join us." She smiled and batted her eyelashes at me.

"Forever?" I asked her quietly.

She nodded happily. "Forever!" She sang.

"Let's hear it for the happy couple!" Bonejangles yelled and ran over to the band. Music began to play. Emily began to dance happily around me once again.

I lay back down on the ground. "Forever."


End file.
